Random stories
by Chaos C
Summary: A bunch of One Shots me and my fans create
1. Chapter 1

**I want to be a little serious with my writing. I'm making a series of One-Shots focusing on serious things. This one will be about, well I won't spoil it. I hope you guys like this story. I don't own The Loud House.**

Everyone was looking in the casket. They were so peaceful. Not one person was at least shedding a tear. Both Loud and Santiago families cried the hardest. Everyone heard their tears of sadness. After a while, everyone took their seats. Then a priest went to the stand and gave a speech.

"We are here today to honor two people. Their lives were destined to be together, even in death. It was a tragic tale we still don't know the details of." The priest said. Everyone just held their head down. Clyde then went up to the stand. He whispered something in the priest's ear.

"We have an eye witness to what happened. He would like to tell the story." The priest stepped back for Clyde to speak. Clyde couldn't talk clearly.

"It…*sob* it… *sniffle* it started after school yesterday." Clyde got out.

The scene changed to Royal Woods Elementary. All the kids got out for spring break. They were all excited and walked out the door. The last few to walk out of school were Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde.

"So what do you two dorks got planned for spring break?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I've got a gaming week planned." Lincoln pulled up a chart of games to play. It showed Resident Evil 7 for Sat., Mortal Kombat XL for Sun., Deadpool for Mon., Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for Tues., Batman Arkham City for Wed., Sonic Adventure 2 for Thurs., and Tekken 3 for Fri.

"You sure you can handle Resident Evil 7? You are a bit of a scaredy cat." Ronnie Anne teased. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"It's not as bad as you. You got a dare from one of your friends to watch the entire dragonball series. ALL OF IT! All 758 episodes, 3 specials, 19 movies, that includes Evolution, and all in Japanese. No subtitles. In order" Lincoln said.

"If you two are done arguing, I'm going to Six Flags for the entire break." Clyde bragged.

"Lucky bastard." The couple said. Clyde rubbed his nose in a smug fashion. Suddenly the school bully walked into the three and pushed Clyde to the ground.

"You all are a bunch of nerds." Francisco said laughing walking away.

"At least were not high all the time." Lincoln said under his breath. Francisco turned around and walked back to the group.

"What did you say stick man?" Francisco asked.

"I said, at least I'm not addicted to crack and food you fat bastard." Lincoln remarked.

"Take that back dude. You DO NOT know who you are dealing with." Francisco said.

"I think I am. It's time somebody shut you up." Ronnie Anne said jumping in. A crowd of people surrounded them.

"Aww, that's so cute. You need your girlfriend to defend you." Francisco antagonized.

"No I don't. I was just about to take you on myself." Lincoln's pupils were lost for a second.

"I'm about to take him on." Lincoln said in his mind.

"You won't survive." Nlocnil said.

"Yes I will. I'm going to prove to Francisco I don't need help in a fight." Lincoln said. His other self didn't argue and let him fight.

"You make the first move." Lincoln said pressuring him.

Francisco charged at Lincoln. He simply dodged the bully by stepping to the right. Francisco was smart, however, and swung a blow to Lincoln's arm.

"Pain. But I can still go for more." Lincoln said. Lincoln kneed Francisco in the stomach and made him throw up blood. Francisco kicked Lincoln in his face knocking one of his teeth loose. Lincoln simply wiped the blood from his lip. Lincoln ran over and tried to tackle Francisco, but Francisco dodged Lincoln. Lincoln fell to the floor. Now Fransisco say in top of Lincoln. He threw haymakers at Lincoln over and over and over again. With each haymaker, blood came up. Lincoln soon had a black eye, missing teeth, and broken face bones.

"Now I think it's time to finish." Francisco wound up a punch, and a giant CRACK was heard. And the next thing people saw, was Ronnie Anne lying on the ground. Francisco's punch was so strong, it broke Ronnie Anne's neck. Everyone, but Francisco, started walking over to Ronnie Anne's body.

"She's dead." Papa Wheelie said. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Well, looks like I'm better than I thought." Francisco said.

"My doors to reality have been opened." Nlocnil took over Lincoln's body. He threw a punch that broke Francisco's jaw. This hit caused Francisco to stumble backwards. Nlocnil pounced onto Fransisco.

"You killed the girl I loved." Nlocnil started to throwing haymakers at Fransisco. Now Francisco was suffering the same injuries as Lincoln a few moments ago. Nlocnil stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Now start begging. Beg for mercy. If you don't, I'm kill you myself." Nlocnil threatened. Francisco spit blood in Nlocnil's face. Nlocnil didn't say anything. All he did was choke Francisco. Francisco tried to remove Nlocnil's hands from his neck, but just passed out. Another loud CRACK was heard from the crowd. Francisco was on the ground. Dead.

"I don't believe it. You actually killed him." Lincoln told his other self. He took over again. Lincoln looked around. He started crying.

"Ronnie Anne I'm so sorry." Lincoln was on his knees bawling. Not knowing what to do, Lincoln ran back into the school and ran into the janitor's closet. Clyde followed him.

"Lincoln! What are you doing?"

"Tell our families we love them." Lincoln found some bleach, and drank it.

Now the scene was at the present day.

"And that's what happened." Clyde said crying.

Everyone was still saddened by Clyde's story.

 **And that will be the end of this chapter. Like I said, these are only One Shots. So no more than a chapter long. Also I know what you guys are thinking, why is Nlocnil here? To be honest, I like Nlocnil and I might keep him in some chapters of my writing. So if you guys don't like it, let me know. Now I'm taking requests. And whoever comes up with one, I'll write as soon as I can. Take care you guys**.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for me making fan fiction. I've been trying to catch up on CW superheroes, Dokkan Battle, taking summer trips etc. So I'll start writing again. I don't own The Loud House.**

Rita and Lynn Sr were just about to leave and go on a date night. All the Louds were doing their own thing.

"Alright kids, we'll be back by 10. Dinner's in the oven. Take it out in 15 minutes. Make sure Lily doesn't try to open the oven or she will burn herself. She likes to play games. So make sure somebody plays with her." Rita told her kids.

"Got it." They all said. The couple left. Once they heard the car drive away, they all got into an argument over was watching Lily.

"I've got online gaming that can't wait." Lincoln said running into his room. The girls were left with who was to watch Lily.

After a rock paper scissors like tournament game, Lori was the one going to watch her baby sister. Everyone else ran into their rooms.

"Alright Lily what do you want to do?" Lori looked in front of her and didn't see Lily anywhere.

Lori started to panic. The first thing she did was look behind the couch. There Lily was laughing because her sister found her.

"Peek a boo." Lily said. Lori decided to play along.

"Ok Lily. I'll count to 5. And you go hide." Lori covered her eyes and Lily ran upstairs. She couldn't decide which way to go.

"Ready or not here I come." Lily didn't have enough time so she ran. Lori walked around downstairs. She checked the kitchen just to make sure. With no baby in sight, she got an idea.

"GUYS LET'S EAT!" After a while, all the kids came down to eat. Lori didn't spot Lily. She played along and took out the baked chicken. Lily loved to eat.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" Lori asked. None of them knew.

"She's probably sleep." Luna said. Lori walked upstairs searching for Lily in her crib.

When she got up there, she heard snoring so she checked under her blanket. But what she found wasn't Lily but a recorder. Lori stomped downstairs.

"OK, what the heck is going on?" Lori questioned them all. They had no idea what she was talking.

"What's wrong Lori?" Luan asked.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's not under the table if that's what you're thinking." Leni said.

"LENI!" Everyone yelled. Lori looked under the table. Nothing but the legs of the Loud siblings. Lori looked around for making sure none of them were hiding anything. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'll find you Lily. I. WILL. FIND. YOU." Lori sat down and ate her plate.

After dinner Lori spent the next hour and a half looking for Lily. By the time she gave up, Rita and Lynn Sr. came home.

"Hi honey how was everything?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Terrible. I can't find Lily. I've looked everywhere. I'm freaking out right now." Lori said in a panicked voice.

"Lily. Baby it's mommy. Will you come out of hiding?" Rita said. With silence for about 15 seconds. They all looked up stairs.

"I found her." Lynn Sr. said. Lily was in Luna and Luan's room sleeping.

"Shhhh. Sleeping Baby can only be awoken by parental kisses." Luan said. She laughed after that.

"Look out hon. Mommy's kisses will always wake up a child."

"No really, don't wake her up." Luna said.

"But how?" Lori asked.

"She was under the table at dinner. When Leni exposed, she hid behind Lynn's legs. When we were eating, she tried her best not to eat so loud and make a mess." Luna said. Lori who had enough decided to go to bed in her room.

"Can she sleep with us?" Luan asked.

"Sorry sweetie, but it wouldn't be fair. There's two of you and both of you want to hold her." Lynn Sr. said. He took Lily to her room shared with Lisa. Once they did that, they went to bed with peaceful dreams.

 **Ok guys that was ch. 2 of random stories. I know some people did have suggestions, but they were all about death. I don't want to write stories all about death. Now tell me guys which sister would look the best with pink, blue, green, and purple hair. Don't ask why. Once again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for me to write. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Take care you guys.**


End file.
